Dreams Can Change
by JustSomthingIKnow
Summary: A Birthday present for my friend Mary ... It is Betty/Henry the greatest couple ever!


**This is a Birthday Present for my dear friend Mary! Mary You have helped me so much with teaching me how to bring my self out through writing!! and here is my gift to you ... I hope you love it!! Luv you tons!!**

**Also special thanks to my friend Briget for helping me with ideas!!**

**_Dreams Can Change_**

Betty sat at her desk running through papers and crunching numbers. So much had changed for her in the past 3 years she had gone from assistant to the Editor and Chief to Creative director of mode and now was about to launch a magazine of her own. Now 3 days away from her first issue launch she was stressed more then ever and not sleeping very well. She was so confused , her dreams had come true everything she ever wanted … but she realized it didn't mean as much as she thought, not with out him. Without Henry to share this with it still meant something of coarse she loved her job but without someone to share in it didn't seem real. She had missed him everyday for 3 years. She had tried to call him many times but was unsure of what to say. But now was not a time to think about it back to work, she told herself over and over. Just as she finally returned her eyes back to the page in her hand there was a knock on her office door …

" Betty! First day sales are amazing! I mean have you see this." Daniel shouted with excitement and shoving the papers into her face. Betty took the papers from him. " These are they greatest numbers Meade has ever seen for a first issue Betty."

" Yea… yea there great Daniel.." Betty said somberly as she sat the paper on the table.

" Ok that is not the face of excitement. What's wrong you should be enjoying this."

" No Daniel this is so great Im happy I really am its just …"

" Henry." Daniel said with no doubt in his tone of voice.

" Wha … how did you know?" Betty sadi wondering if he could read her mind.

" Oh you get this certain look in your eyes, this love longing thing." Daniel stated sinking back into a chair next to Betty.

" Well your right it is about Henry." Betty sank back as well and shut her eyes " I just." But there were no words she didn't know how to phrase it …

LATER THAT NIGHT …

Betty's launch party was as much as a smash hit as her sale numbers. People dancing, Kenny from time to time making up some outrageous rap of the top of his head, and champagne flowing ….

" Excuse me everyone ." Claire had grabbed the microphone and everyone took notice " I would like to make a toast to Betty … 3 years ago this young lady sat in front of me and I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up… and in 3 short years she has gone above and beyond … Betty you are living proof that if you want it bad enough it will be yours. To Betty and the Future of A Girl magazine. Everyone raised there glasses and the party went back to its usual chatter. As Claire made her way to Betty.

" Thank you that was beautiful" Betty said as she wrapped her arms around Claire.

" Your Welcome Dear … You deserve everything life has to offer you." Claire started now looking at Betty. " You ok?" Claire asked noticing that same distance in Betty's eye's as Daniel did.

" Yea just tired I guess …. Im going to go to my office for a moment I just need to get away for a moment." Betty said

" Ok don't be to long" Claire squeezed Betty's hand. Betty began walking to her office People giving their congratulations as she walked by. As she got to the door of her office she noticed the door had been slightly opened. She thought she had closed it, was someone in there? As Betty walked to the door she felt a funny rush come over her. She got to the door and there was in fact someone there, it was a man turned away from the door. Could it be? She asked herself …

" Henry?" Betty said breathlessly. The man turned around and it was. The love of her life was there in her office.

" Betty." Henry said with relief in his voice.

" What are you doing here?" Betty asked as she moved further into her office, closing the door behind her.

" Well I thought I would come and Congratulate you" Henry said holding up a copy of A Girl Magazine" You did it Betty you really did, I always knew you would" Henry smiled up at her. Betty was now week at the knees she wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his arms ounce again.

" Thank you " Betty stated. " Is that all?" She asked

" Well I was in New York on business and just thought I would stop in," Henry made his way toward the door. " Congratulations again." Henry rushed out of the room. Betty stood there for a moment.

" What am I doing?" She asked herself "HENRY!" she scram out running threw the party now, Henry was in the Elevator "HENRY!" she scram out again as the doors slammed ….

Betty jolted awake at that moment.

" Oh my god it was a dream" She stated sleepily. She looked around as she started to awaken, tears now rolling down her cheeks. What had the dream meant? Now that her dream of a magazine of her very own came true was Henry completely out of her reach? She needed to find out. She made her way down to the Mode closet …

" Christina!" Betty shouted

" Over here!" Christina scream from a couple of clothing racks down. She came around the corner to find Betty. " Hey there Ms. Big Magazine girl!" Christina said with enthusiasm till she noticed tears in her friends eyes. "Betty what is it?" Christina said taking her friends hands. Betty sat her down and told her of the dream. Christina had to have her repeat at times she was in such hysterics.

" Well …" Christina said taking a breath " I don't think you should trust it. I it is a dream and I know you have had this on your mind for a while. I think I just all finally went to your head,"

"Really?" Betty asked

" Betty it's just a dream and remember dreams can be altered if you want them to." Christina brought her friend into a huge. She was right Betty thought to herself.

" We should get ready, huh." Christina said " It's almost time for your big party!" Christina said with a goofy smile plastered on her face. Betty wiped away tears and nodded at her.

Couple hours later Betty's party was in full swing but Betty couldn't shake her feeling of De je vu. Things were like her dream people in the same places, Kenny rapping. It had to be a coincidence she told herself. That was until her heard Claire get on the microphone. Everyone turned toward Claire. Betty was now in a daze. This was her dream, no no. Betty stop thinking, she snapped out of it as she heard the uproar of people cheering for her. Claire came over.

"Congrats Betty" Claire said

" Yea uh yea thank you" Betty said still in a unbelievable state.

" Are you alright Betty?" Claire asked "You look like your going to be sick." Claire took her face in her hands and brushed her hair aside. Betty now focused her eyes on her momentarily.

" No , no um Ill be right back." Betty shoved her drink into claries' hands and made a dent sprint to her office, pushing through people trying to talk to her. She ran through the door excepting for it all to come true.

"Henry!" She cried out as she burst through the door. But he wasn't there. She stood there for a moment, she knew she was being stupid. As she sat down in her chair she cradled her head in her hands. Stupid she told herself.

" Betty?" a soft toned mans voice came from the door. Betty whipped her head up, there he was, dressed just like in her dream, a copy of the magazine in his hands.

" Henry." She said breathlessly " You're here." Betty now up from her chair strolled over to him.

" Yea I wanted to some and tell you how proud I am of you," Henry held up the magazine and smiled at her. But was caught off guard. Betty had thrown her arms around him and brought her lips to his. Both caught up in the kiss. Their arms rapped around each other. Betty pulled away slowly, Henry was slightly in a daze his eyes still closed as he tried to snap back into reality. As he opened his eyes he looked straight at Betty to see slight tears in her eyes.

"Wha … what was … um" Henry was spell bound and moved his head away. Betty brought her hand to his face and turned it back to her.

" I have missed you … and I made a mistake." Betty said

" Betty this isn't a mistake." Henry said holding up the magazine to her again. Betty took it and threw it on the table.

" Im not talking about the magazine, im talking about me and you …us. I mean …" Betty started explaining as she walked around her office " The magazine is great its what I have always wanted, but …" Betty turned back to him and looked him dead in his eyes.

"But …" Henry repeated

" It doesn't mean anything, without you." Betty started to cry " I love you Henry and I have messed this up." Henry ran to Betty and held her to him

" Betty … sweetie look at me." He turned her head to him and wiped tears from her cheeks. " This is not over, ok we are not over. This us were it for each other ok I know it , I have known this from the very first time I saw you, even though you stole my bagel." They Both giggled. " I love you Betty Suarez."

" I love you too." Betty and Henry entered another soft , passionate kiss. As they pulled away Henry breathed deep.

" Betty I know why you said no the first time, things were complicated, our timing was off on everything, and things just kept getting in the way. But I will tell you this I am back in New York and there is nothing in the world to stop me from doing this." Henry took a small box out of his pocket and and bent down on one knee " I have kept this hoping one day…" He cleared his throat " Betty … will you marry me?" Henry's eyes hopefull

" Yes!" Betty scram in excitement. Both smiling Henry softly slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed her hand. He brought himself back up to her lips. Then both smiled at each other.

" Come with me" Betty said taking his hand in hers leading him out off her office and threw the party to the stage. " Excuse me everyone." Betty caught the attention to the room, then she saw Charlie holding Nate and Henry's mother, and her family. She turned to Henry and whispered to him waiting for the room to go silent. "you planned this didn't you?" Betty said still giggling.

" Maybe." He told her still with a giggle in his tone as well. Betty turned back to the microphone, the room now silent and curious. " I just wanted to announce that Henry and I are." A big smile came on her face.

" WE ARE ENGAGED!" Both said together . The room went into a uproar of applause and both were swarmed with people offering congratulations even from Charlie. Christina made her way over to Betty . Betty grabbed her hands…

" Christina your right dreams can change."

The End


End file.
